How fanfiction ruined Robins life
by BakaFireKitsuneSama
Summary: The villains of Jump have all some how found out all the details of Robins life.Slade starts acting weird and it all seems to have been caused by an author called Wynja. Drabble for Wynja's Mean Challenge on DeviantART.  OOC Characters.


**Titans Log: Robin**

**Date: June 6,2011**

**Mode: Private**

Gaaaahhhhhhh! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT! I want to cry. It's like all of the villains in Jump have come across a land mine of information on me. They know EVERYTHING! About Bruce, Batman, the circus, and THE RUBBER DUCKS! The rubber ducks! Baddies all over Jump are stock piling rubber ducks. Just this morning I was reduced to a crying blubbering mess because Red X threw a handful of those _**monsters**_ at me. What kind of hero am I! I just can't handle this. Batman said he would look into it but the only lead he has gotten is of a fiction author named _Wynja _who lives in Sweden. She sounds harmless but looks can be deceiving. I am going to have a background check done and maybe look at some of her work. Apparently she writes some thing called Sladin. Hmm sounds kinda like Slade. Speaking of Slade he has been avoiding me lately. He will confront the rest of the Titans but the moment he see's me he runs away. I'm going to have to see what that's about also.

**End Log**

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Log: Robin<strong>

**Date: June 7, 2011**

**Mode: Private**

OH. MY. GOD! I need to purify my eyes. I have found out what Sladin means. 0_o I just want to hunt this woman down and and and... Bad thoughts for a hero. I understand why Slade has been avoiding me if he has seen what she's written. Sladin, Slade+Robin,yaoi, slash, whatever you call it she has WRITTEN GAY PORN BETWEEN ME AND SLADE! SLADE OF ALL PEOPLE! REALLY? I mean I could understand Speedy and MAYBE Red X but _**Slade**_? So Wynja is not only a fiction author but a _fanfiction author. _The worst kind of author if you ask me. I didn't even know things like that existed. I mean while Slade is a bad guy he's not bad enough to sleep with a 15 year old _boy. _Okay I admit he did have that whole thing with Terra but that was a one time thing! I hope.

**End Log**

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Log: Robin<strong>

**Date: June 8, 2011**

**Mode: Private**

Okay so I have calmed down some. I need to figure out where this _Wynja _got all of her information. She has information on both me and Slade and because all of her info on me is correct i'm going to assume the same of Slade or should I say Deathstroke. God does this woman know what she has done to my life? My reputation has been completely ruined! The other Titans won't let me fight anymore because all someone has to do is pull out a rubber ducky and i'm done for. I just can't get rid of this stupid fear! Update on Slade: He's no longer avoiding me. HE has decided to take a page put of Wynja's book. Just the other day in the middle of a fight he stroked my arm. I was hoping the thing with 15 year olds was a fluke but apparently not. Slade has decided he wants me and not as an apprentice. I just need to sleep.

**End Log**

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Log: Robin<strong>

**Date: June 9, 2011**

**Mode: Private**

I have gotten into contact with Wynja. We have arranged a meeting for the 14. I just want this all to end.

**End Log**

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Log: Robin<strong>

**Date: June 20, 2011**

**Mode: Private**

I gave in. I just couldn't handle it anymore. My days as a Titan are over. I'm going to stay a hero but... I need a new start. One where no one know who I am. I should talk to Superman about a new name for me. Slade is still intent on making me fall in love with him and forcing me into bondage while wearing kitty ears and a bunny tail. He keeps going up to me saying "Wanna?". No I don't wanna. Wynja has now become a household name among the criminals. All of them have read all of her story's. I have no hope. She's going to somehow figure out what my new identity is and reveal it to world. I just know she's going to write a story about how he doesn't know who I am but have sex with Richard and then later on find out I am Richard and have us have hot steamy man sex. God Cy is starting to rub off on me. Him and Beast Boy keep accusing me of having sex with Slade every time they can't see me. This really just isn't worth it.

**End Log**

* * *

><p><strong>Titans Log: Robin<strong>

**Date: June 21, 2011**

**Mode: Private**

I have decided on the name Nightwing. Superman helped me decide. I have decided to locate myself in Bludhaven.

**End Log**

* * *

><p>Dear Robin,<p>

Robin I hope you realize that I have access to every single thing done on the Titans computers. I hacked into those computers ages ago. Cyborg really needs to change the master pass code. Tcar4evah is just not a clever name for a password. It's quite easy to figure out actually. What I am trying to say is thank you for posting where you are located. I have located a Tamaranean plant that I think you will enjoy.

Love Slade

* * *

><p>So this was written for Wynja's Mean Challenge on DevianART. You were supposed to write a parody of her Sladin fics. :D I hope I did good. You should definitely read her story's. They are awesome. I used elements from the comics and the TV show. I don't know if you can tell. ^_^<p> 


End file.
